


Willingly In To The Dark

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Ino made her choice a long time ago. Tonight she will have what she wants.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Willingly In To The Dark

Sakura sniffs the air, pleased enough by the clean scent to bare her fangs in a happy grin. From across the room Ino watches, arms crossed where she leans against the doorframe, and smiles to see her offering go over so well. It’s taken weeks to set this up but she doesn’t regret a moment of the time she spent on it. For Sakura she would give up months and years. Plans to, in fact.

Neither of them speak as Sakura prowls around the perimeter of the walls once more before heading straight to the lush bed sunk in to the floor directly in the center of the room. Luxury, Ino knows, isn’t something this woman has known for a very long time. Years of darkness and hiding away with memories of the witch hunts so many centuries ago still fresh in her mind. Now she kneels in the low candle light and brushes her fingertips over the soft furs and velvet pillows with naked awe on her face, still hesitant to accept that any of this is real.

“All of this for me?” she asks, quiet, demure as though she doesn’t possess the strength to level the building around them.

“Only ever for you,” Ino agrees. “Well, and for me too. I’ve always been a little spoiled.”

Daring to press both hands deep in to the soft blanket that seems to hold her attention, Sakura laughs a little. “I promised it would be me spoiling you and then you go and do something like this. I just…I can’t believe…”

“Hey. None of that. You deserve this.” Ino pushes away from the doorframe and clicks across the room on her little kitten heels. Everyone always assumes she’s a stiletto kind of girl but, honestly, what’s the point in making her back hurt when she looks just as good in these?

“The rest of your kind wouldn’t say the same.”

“Well I’m not the rest of my kind.” At her partner’s side Ino kneels to cup Sakura’s face and turn it towards herself, meeting that otherworldly gaze without fear. “Besides, after tonight I will be one of your kind.”

She watches Sakura’s eyes drop to her neck and preens a little at the hunger in them. There are shades of doubt too but she ignores them. Her decision is her own and they have talked about this a dozen times and more. She’s sure. There is nothing that could change her mind now.

“I suppose it’s only appropriate that you set up your own nest then,” Sakura allows after finally looking away from the pale neck she will soon have a chance to sink her fangs in to at long last.

Feeling suddenly impatient, Ino turns and falls back in to the bedding, pulling Sakura with her just to enjoy the shriek of surprise that echoes off the walls around them. They land among silk and fur and velvet and all the opulence she will pretend was to satisfy her own tastes but in truth she had much more altruistic reasons in mind when she designed what will now become their shared den. She means what she said. Though history may have caused her to forget it, Sakura deserves to be treated like the queen of the underworld that she is.

“Are you ready for a lifetime of this?” she asks, admiring the spray of pink hair haloed around her lover’s head.

“I think I’m supposed to be the one asking you that.”

“We both know I’m more than ready,” Ino boasts.

Sakura reaches across to gently touch her face. “And so am I. I was ready for a lifetime with you from the moment we met.”

Touched, Ino does the only thing she can do to show how much those words fill her heart. She pulls the hair away from her neck, tilts her head, and offers the rest of her life, long as it may be, to the vampire she fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the word count was a happy coincidence.


End file.
